Between Promises
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: Through making a promise to share personal gifts on birthdays and Valentines throughout their preteens. Tommy and Lil still keep a strong bond between them. Despite their relationship was put on pause before the two reach 10 years old. (Sequel to Between Innocent.)


**Between Promises **

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own **Rugrats **or **AGU** or anything.

This is the second of my volume stories called 'Between'. This one's titled 'Between Promises'. And like many of my past stories. There are secrets and concealment as well as both romance and drama. But where Between Innocence was complete. This one is still uncompleted.

And as of what the story is about. Hopefully, the summary said enough. But before I wrap this up. I want to make it clear, to be safe. Everybody's OOC! So please no pointless flames about how I should keep them in character.

That all said. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Prologue **

"Tom-tom stop", Giggles Lillian. Her and her boyfriend of three years, Thomas, are playing within Mc Randal's indoor playground.

Three years ago, the place is known as Piggy Pizza Farm, finally shut down. Where the Mayor's former right-hand man, Randal Mitch opened a family restaurant on the lot. And with the massive size indoor playground for kids and arcade/game station for all ages. It became the number one place for families. Causing, eventually, a lot of small restaurants and shops to close over time.

Fortunately, due to Tommy and Lil's situation; doing with their secret relationship, and Stu had relied on Tommy's uncle and aunt and Lil's godparents, Ben and Elaine, in watching the two kids on their private play-dates, a week after they got together. Mc Randel became the perfect place -besides the Prinzo's estate- for them to hang-out without getting caught. Since all the Finster's' friends stayed away from Mc Randel; to stand for the family's shop; Java Lava, instead.

However, cause both Ben and Elaine left for a two-year trip to South America early this summer. Tommy and Lil haven't been able to make it to their secret place; Mc Randel. And even though he's gladded his cousin -from Elaine's family-, Archie brought him and Lil here, after two months not coming here, and he's busy filming his girlfriend sliding down the slide. Tommy can't shake off the feeling something's wrong.

But seeing Lil having so much fun was keeping the boy from speaking what was on his mind. "Sorry, Lily. But can't help filming my cute girlfriend", Tommy said, then kiss her cheek. ", mostly when she's happy".

But Tommy forgot Lil knows him, more than she even knows her twin brother, Phil, nowadays. That's why she'd picked up on his down-mood, despite his actions and sweet words. Making her eye him, with a frown, even though her cheeks were rosy from his affection kiss.

"Quit that", She finally said, crossing her arms. Tommy was about to ask what she meant. But Lil continued. "You and I know each other better than anyone, even our own brothers. So, acting like you're happy won't cut it with me". Lil added, then winked playfully. "Besides you're a terrible actor".

Another time Tommy would laugh at her teasing remark at his poor acting, and said, "Right, that's why you're the actress in our relationship and I'm the director". But he could only sigh while lowering his camcorder. Where Lil rested a hand on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze to it, as the two took a seat on the floor by the shoe cubbies.

"You're right, Lillian". Immediately referred to by her birth name and not his pet name for her or even Lil as all her childhood friends call her. Lil knew whatever was on Tommy's mind he needed her to take it all serious. "I've been feeling odd about Archie bringing us here".

"How come?" Lil asked, unsure why Tommy's cousin taking them somewhere would bring up a reason for her boyfriend to find it odd. "He's been taking us places since Ben and Elaine left. And thanks to him and Laura. You and me can keep seeing each other."

"I know that, but why bring us here, three days before school starts? When he could have brought us sometime in the last two months".

"Well when you put it that way, it does seem odd". Lil, now feeling unsure about their trip here, laid the side of her head against Tommy's. Here, placing his camcorder in his lap, Tommy took Lil's hand in his. "But if something were up, wouldn't one of them told us? I mean Laura's become like a big sister to me. And I know you see Archie as a big brother so why would they…".

Lil trailed off from there, leaving Tommy frowning, for he's aware of Lil was beginning to cry, without looking to see she was. "Don't cry Lily", Not letting go of her hand, Tommy rose to his feet, while softly causing Lil to her feet too. "cause we're going to get to the bottom of this, come on". He adds, leading him and Lil to the exit of the indoor playground while Lil, using her other hand, wipe the few tears that escape her eyes.

* * *

…

**While later, inside the eating section of Mc Randel. **

"Breaking up?" Tommy exclaimed across the table at his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend, Laura.

Coming back to the table to ask what was up with this unexpected trip here. Tommy never thought this would be the answer, and glance to his left side at Lil's shock expression showed neither did she. Focusing on the two teens across from them, Tommy watched his cousin run a hand through his black hair before Laura spoke up.

"Yes, Tom". Unlike his childhood gang of friends, Tommy's known only as Tom with his other friends, mostly kids and teens he met through Archie and, like Lil, some from Laura. "Archer and I", Laura rested a hand over Archie's on the table. "decided since we're taking a break until college. The best way will be for you two to do the same".

"You mean what Ben and Elaine wanted us to do in the first place? But wasn't it you and Archie over there, who told us not too, because you will help us see each other?"

"Yes, Lila". Response Laura to Lil's answer. Calling Lil by the name all her friends, like Tommy, outside her childhood friends, know her as. "And yes, at the time it seemed like a clever idea and it has been for the last three months. But like Archer said. With him and me no longer a couple, it's best you two do the same thing. It seems Elaine and Ben were right. Waiting until college seems the best way to go".

"You two breaking up wouldn't have anything to do with what happened at Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine farewell party". Right away, seeing both teens exchange a look with each other, told Tommy it had everything to do with it.

Back at the farewell party; at the start of June. Ben and Elaine are known around town as wealthy but kind people. The party had all the higher up people in town, including the mayor and his wife; Archie's mother and stepfather. Where Archie's mother; who Elaine's late uncle's wife. Treated Laura cruel like being hired help for being Africa American, instead of not only Archie's girlfriend but Elaine's intern apprentice. And with Laura's parents being there to see the scene of like everybody there, including Tommy and Lil themselves, and their families'. So, Archie's mother and Laura's parents started arguing while forgetting their professional status; Laura's parents both high-known professors and respected friends of both Ben and Elaine.

"Even if it is, it's been months since then, why break-up now", Lil spoke in, breaking the silence that fell a moment ago. As Tommy turned to his girlfriend, reading the sadness on her face. Archie spoke.

"Although what occurred at the party is mostly why we're doing this. It's Laura's father who almost caught us yesterday".

Tommy's eyes grew at this. Hung around the two teens and others for three years. And their own mistake back in June. Tommy and Lil were very aware of what the teens almost got caught doing. Unknown to what he told his Uncle Ben. It's thanks to these two, Tommy's been aware of his girlfriend's 'early blossoming' back in June. Where due to this and Buster's 'explaining'. Ben and Elaine walked in on Tommy 'playing' with Lil's 'blossom chest' and Lil 'stroking' his clothed-private, while they were tongue kissing. Which of course ended with them both learning all the aftermath of having sex. And losing the last adults to trust them alone.

Nonetheless, recalling the event, Tommy could feel his face become warm while Archie continued talking unaware of his cousin's eyes trying not to look back at Lil or more so the green cute blouse she's wearing. And despite the white tube-tops she started to wear under her shirts after beginning 'blossoming to hide she's developing early then Kimi after seeing her childhood friend's bad reaction once learning Angelica and Susie started wearing bras. Tommy can still remember how they felt that day.

"Tom, are you even listening to Archer?" With Laura's voice breaking in his thoughts, Tommy, blinking his eyes at the teens across the table, lean back in his booth seat, giving a tight smile.

"Yeah, I'm listening. But it still doesn't explain why Lil and me have to break up. Mostly when we don't want too". Despite his strong words, Tommy saw Laura figured out he been somewhere in thought and him still not daring to look at Lil. Helped her pinpoint what it been.

But even though it seems she was going to call him out. She just sighed before saying, "Look, Tom. With Archer and I no longer together, something our parents already know about. Which Archer just said, but I guess you miss hearing that part". Yep, no doubt about it. Laura had known he been distracted a while ago. "Anyway, it will be weird or even odd us driving around together, meaning including us taking you guys to places with us. I mean it been the reason Archer and myself could drive you around, that we thought Ben and Elaine's idea of you two breaking up until college, was silly. But it seems the best for all of us". Here Tommy watch Laura turned from him to Lil. "And after our talk, Lila. I'm sure you two taking Ben and Elaine's advice is better for you overall".

Hating the way things were going. Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Laura shifting her attention back to him, silent his words behind his lips. But Archie spoke.

"And Tom with you already telling both Uncle Stu and little Dil you and Lil aren't together on your birthday. You won't keep feeling bad for lying cause it's true now".

Tommy stared at his cousin as if his hair were on fire. "Was that supposed to make me happy?"

"My thoughts exactly", Laura added, eying her now ex-boyfriend. And if Tommy would look at Lil, he'd see she's holding the look he is at Archie. Archie, on the other hand, threw his hands in the air in defense at their reactions.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look on the bright side".

"By telling him that?" Laura questioned.

"Well… It was something". Tommy could tell Laura had a comeback for his cousin. But never got a chance.

"So, there's no way around this, is there". At Lil's words and the small of the tone. Tommy finally looked to Lil. Only to see Lil's staring over at Laura. However, as if she knew he's looking at her. Tommy felt her hand slip in his just as Laura respond.

"I'm afraid not, Lila. But remember it's only until college".

"Easy for you to say. You only got two years before college. While we have 9 years". Lil threw back, upset. Though she did glance to Tommy in the corner of her eye when she felt him lace their fingers together. Doing this gave Laura time to speak.

"Lila trust me; I wish there were another way but there isn't. And at lease, you two can still be friends. And who knows, maybe this will help your love for each other grow". As if Laura's words were finally reaching the two 8-year-old. Tommy and Lil, still holding hands, agreed to what they couldn't change(again).

So afterward, Lil brought up something else that came to hers and Tommy's mind.

"But what about all us hanging out. I mean just because we're not together, does that mean none of us can hang out?"

"What? No", Laura said. "Since Howard's took over management at 'Rosy Lilac'. I asked him if I could be your ride to and from the center. And he said yes. So, while his running his and Elaine's bakery and catering business. He's also allowing me to have you as my helper around Friendship center".

"You mean like you've been for Elaine. Can I also aid Sally in making snacks and lunches for the kids and meals for the volunteers given their time to build houses?" Lil asked.

"I don't see why not". By this positive respond from Laura. Lil squealed in delight.

It was clear for Tommy to see; Lil was happy about this news to finally help at the center within Friendship Park. A park a couple of years ago wasn't up to standards as a community park, unlike Tina Park that due to the donations from Grandpa Lou's Lodge Club it supports its glory every year. However, when it was known Friendship Park was going to be turned into a golf course; despite the town already had two. Elaine acted and with good people like Laura's parents, was able to restore the park to its full glory. From adding three playgrounds, baseball field, cookouts and eating spots, one dog playground to many areas where you could just lay in the grass. Additionally, to all that, they built a big building in the middle of the park. The building called Friendship center. A center that runs for many things. Many things that help the community from a daycare, preschool, cafeteria, community and volunteer meeting rooms while at night they have night school classes.

"But only on the days, your mom is working at Java Lava". Laura starts.

"So, Mon-Sat?"

"Exactly, I'll pick you up after school, and Sat, at the same time".

Unable to stop smiling at Lil's overjoyed look, as she and Laura were discussing future plans and activities for the center, as well as Laura mentioning she hopes Elaine gets back in time to see her graduate, Tommy almost didn't catch his cousin speaking to him. However, what he said, made Tommy lose his smile.

"So, because my mom is now one of the high school's guidance counselors and got access to your past behavior in the school. She's not letting you babysit me and Dil, anymore".

"You got it, Tom".

"But-but? What about dad? I mean, he hired you as our babysitter".

"Sorry, cousin. But it has been Uncle Stu who told me of the change". Here Tommy lowered his head.

"This is not fair". Despite the purple-haired boy's gloom state. Archie was smirking, something Lil didn't understand as she tried to comforter her boy-. Suddenly Lil froze. After today she and Tommy aren't a couple anymore. Like it just sinks in, Lil's early high spirit; caused by her becoming Laura's helper at the center. Fumbled to the ground.

Everything was going to change. Sure, they'll stay friends, and hang out. But it's clear it won't be the same. However, the moment Lil was going to repeat the same words Tommy said recently. She was cut off.

"Relax", Said Archie, directing his attention on Tommy. "Just because I can't babysit you anymore. It doesn't mean we can't still hang out. In fact, since I was able to convince uncle Stu to let you, sleepover, tonight. And both my mom and Menlo are outta the state. I was thinking all four of us, could hang out together tonight, one last time as couples that is".

"And don't worry Lila. I already spoke to both Betty and Howard. And they said okay. Although they think you're staying at my house and not Archer's. But I'm sure we can keep that part to ourselves when we stop by to pick up your sleeping gear". Laura added before Lil would have asked.

Despite he loved this news and was looking forward to it. Something still didn't sit well with Tommy.

"I get my dad's fine with me staying over with you. But if mom has it in her head that your bad influence on me. Why she's letting me sleepover?"

"That's the beauty of it. Aunt Didi going to be at a shrink's convention in the next town. Uncle Stu said she'll be home by noon tomorrow. Enough time to get you home by then". Archie explained.

"In that case, can we stop by Uncle Ben's jewelry store before heading to your place?"

"The main one across from the police station or the one at the mall?" Recalling which of Ben's jewelry store he caught Lil eying a gold beaded bracelet at. Tommy says.

"The mall".

* * *

"Then the mall it is". And with that all of them left the booth and Mc Randel, heading to the mall.

Later, after buying the bracelet for Lil. Tommy and the others headed to Archie's place, which happens to be the Mayor's estate. And like Archie said. They hung out until both Tommy and Lil became sleepy. And though the sleepover had been stationed within the massive living room of the Mayor's mansion, and both the two 8-year-old slept there. The two knew Archie and Laura had left, during the night, to sleep in Archie's bedroom. Nonetheless of this and knew what the others were doing at that time. Tommy and Lil had taken advantage of the teens gone and slept together on the couch instead of their sleeping bags.

Yet as they became sleepy after sharing a little lip-lock between them. Tommy knowingly picking up something bothering Lil. Lovely embrace his arms around his girlfriend's waist in their spooning position upon the couch.

"ok, what's the matter, Lillian?" Despite sure he didn't need to. Tommy's face snuggles into the back of Lil's neck. Causing him to hear her whimper, before she turns, within his arms, around and meet his eyes with hers.

"I don't want to break up". Tommy blinks, before responding to his girlfriend. That was after he kisses her on the forehead.

"I don't either. But this is the best way, for now". Now it was Lil's turn to blink her eyes. But Tommy gives her another kiss on the forehead, before smiling reassuringly. "But remember it's not us breaking up. Just a long pause. Because I know I will always love you, Lillian. Real love doesn't fade". Despite his words, Tommy was pushing back tears to be brave for Lil.

Yet without warning to Tommy. Lil touches her lips to his. "You say that, but what if later we like someone else", Lil asked once ending their kiss.

"If that happens, then I'm sure the other will be happy for one of us. But you said like? Not love? Why?" Asking, Tommy strokes the side of Lil's face.

"Because I don't think I can say that to anyone but you. So, liking will be the closes I can say. But I guess I understand the path you want us to take".

"For now", Tommy reminds then kisses Lil's forehead again. "If our love for each other is unbreakable. Then a few years until college shouldn't matter, right".

Nodding, Lil slips her arms around Tommy's neck and pulls him closer until their noses are touching. "I'm fine with that, as long as we're still together in the end. But in the meantime, can we make a promise in giving personal gifts to each other on our birthdays and Valentine, with the last one cause it's when we came a couple, so it is like an anniversary for us".

Smiling at Lil's promise idea that will without a doubt will, help their bond stay strong through their long pause. Tommy agrees then after sharing a hug and kiss with Lil. The two 8-year-olds snuggling as close as they can, finally let the land of sleep take them under.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
